A tale of the Eternal Maelstrom
by TimelessFox42
Summary: Naruto is a lonely and abused 5 year old when he is found by Orochimaru. (Abandoned)
1. Intro?

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

 _ **I AM NEW AT MAKING FANFICTIONS SO IF I DO SOMETHING WRONG**_

 _ **DO NOT HESITATE TO COMMENT ON IT**_

 _ **HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE MORE TO IT IF I LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

Chapter 1

Naruto was hiding in a forest with a chain link fence with a lot of signs, now being a 5 year old he didn't quite know what any of them said, until he came to a sudden halt realizing he had gotten himself lost. After further wandering unknowingly further into the forest where he found a man with weird markings around his eyes as he was entering a staircase that lead under a tree.

As if sensing his presence the man turned slightly, before calling to the tree Naruto was hiding behind "Come out.". Hoping he could confuse the man he turned to sneak off only to run into the man. "And who are you.." Although not showing it, the man already knew who he was. "U-uzumaki Naruto, w-who are y-you?" Naruto was nervous to the extreme. The man chuckled quietly to himself though on the inside it was another story entirely, 'The kyuubi jinchuuriki, unguarded I may have use of you yet.' Though he didn't say any of this out loud unless he wanted the boy to try running away.

"Why, my name is Orochimaru, Naruto-Kun." The now named Orochimaru said. "W-well what are you doing here?" The small blonde couldn't help but ask why someone would be here of all places. Though he would't be lying in saying he would go back at some point, it was relaxing if you ignored all the dangerous creatures there.

Seeing the boy so nervous he needed to cut his time and grab the brat, he may be unguarded now but after sarutobi-sensei finds out he was in the forest of death he may be more guarded in the future. With a quick punch to the gut the brat was out like a light. He then went back into his secret lab closing the hidden door as he went.

LINE BREAK - Time skip 5 years (I might show some things of the 5 years where he may or may not be with Orochimaru as flash backs)

A young but tall blonde was seen sitting in a in an empty bathhouse relaxing, reading a bingo book after his most recent bounty. Though he may be relaxing he always loved it when he was reminded of how many Konoha nin he had taken out. Standing up from his position to where the water reached his waist he lifted his arms giving out one last stretch causing the muscles under his sun-kissed skin to ripple before stepping out and picking up a towel on a chair nearby before wrapping it around his waist.

Stepping into the changing room he quickly put on his crimson leather jacket before slipping on his black leather pants and black shinobi shoes before leaving thee building hair still dripping wet. Walking down the street, he stopped when he saw a Black trench coat on display before simply punching the glass reaching in and taking it before trying it in amazed it fit perfectly.

Jumping on the roof he quickly started jumping hoping he could get to his destination on time, fooling the old fool wouldn't be too hard with some small sob story about getting lost. He may have loved it being a free ronin, but he still had to get his vengeance on that pathetic excuse for a village, watching it burn would bring him great pleasure.

As he was roof jumping he noticed he was being followed by this villages ninja, he might have forgotten the name of the village but he wasn't strong enough to fight possible anbu right now. quickly using his hidden mirror to cast a genjutsu over himself, holding his breath as he blended in with the shadows of a nearby tree. Sighing as they went past him, he couldn't help but wish for perfection, he might he might have gotten it from Orochimaru but he wished to watch the world around him grow old and crumble before being reborn.

Glancing to a the kanji for 'Seal' on his left hands palm, 'I'm getting closer to perfection, I know I won't get there until Konoha is left burning'. Unsealing the map he had from his right palm seal he quickly deduced how close he was to the Land of Fire. **'Shut up kit, I swear perfection is all you think about these days.'** Kyuubi said from the depth of the seal on his abdomen.

'I think about perfection for it is what I seek.' Naruto thought back with a hint of irritation in his voice, sometimes Kyuubi would comment on his thoughts but refuse to give his name. Taking his time, he continues walking to the border of the Land of Fire 'Until you can't tell me you haven't said something about hatred in these past few days, I don't want to hear it.' Only the grumbling of Kyuubi and then silence gave Naruto the satisfaction of winning an argument.

It had taken hours to get to the land of hire, deciding he didn't want to travel in the middle of the night, he set up camp for the night. Slipping into one of the mirrors he set up he went into the house that was in the middle of what seemed to be endless mirrors. There were 5 rooms, 2 bathing rooms with a training room under the building and a hotspring out back.

Going into the master bedroom where he stripped himself of his cloth before slipped into bed, he couldn't help but wonder if he was ever going to get the other rooms used or if he was going to be the only one who even knew they existed.

Morning came early in the mirror world so he had a mirror in the room to look into to see if it really was morning, once he rolled onto his side and looked dazedly into the mirror before determining that it was indeed time to wake. Thanks to the self washing seals he put on his cloth, he forgot he didn't put the cleaning seal on his trench coat. Bringing the trench coat over to his desk he brought out an ink well, and began to place seals on it's back before watching as any small amount of dirt slowly disappeared.

Slipping back out of his mirror world, collecting his things and making it look like nobody was ever there to begin with before continuing on his journey. Finding the right road to Konoha was quite aggravating, but once he found it all he had to do was follow it until he reached the village. Naruto looked at the gate and was surprised to see the two gate guards (Kotetsu and Izumo) sleeping on the job, walking passed the blonde decided to go straight to the fool hokage.

Walking to the hokage tower, he decided he did not want to go in only to wait for the secretary to tell him he could go in, so he decided to walk up the side of the building instead. Looking in the windows until he saw Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto went up to the window and knocked lightly, getting the hokage's attention.

Not getting what he came here for, Naruto pulled his fist back and breaking the window. Using his chakra to incase his hand to bake sure to not damage himself, he punched out the rest of the window but at this point the hokage had already noticed. The hidden ANBU in the room jumped into action to the window, Naruto had to dodge as the ANBU went to impale in on their kunai.

The hokage had been silently inspecting the intruder looking from the familiar blonde to the all too blue eyes, but his suspicions were only confirmed at the 3 whisker markings that marred on each cheek. Raising his hand signaling for the ANBU to stop, "Naruto?" questioned the aged Hiruzen. "That would be me, missed me old man?" Our blonde survivor started in a statement but ended in a questioning tone.

"And where have you been? I've sent ANBU out to look for your." The old kage demanded, having Jiraiya go look for something only for him to come up with nothing didn't happen often. Naruto watched silently, debating on how he should spin the tale. "I was chased into a large forest, where I was found by a retired hunter-nin where they taught me. After a year o training he had me go around as a bounty hunter until I could enter the ninja academy" Naruto lied smoothly.

The Hokage was silent for a few seconds thinking on how to handle the situation, before folding his hands on his desk in front of him "Well, you're in luck the academy starts next week, maybe in that time we can catch up?"

 _ **AND THIS IS A WRAP**_

 _ **HOPE YOU READERS LIKE WHAT I'M COOKING UP**_

 _ **I DON'T KNOW IS I SHOULD HAVE NARUTO START DATING SOMEONE SOON**_

 _ **OR WAIT A FEW CHAPTERS BEFORE HE EVEN SHOWS INTEREST**_

 _ **NOW, WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD BE ON HIS TEAM (HINATA, SAKURA, AND SASUKE NOT INCLUDED)**_

 _ **HOPE TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

Chapter 2

After being given a key to an apartment close by he couldn't help but feel annoyed at how easy it was to get into the village. Turning the last corner Naruto silently stepped up a staircase before arriving at the door to his apartment before unlocking it, idly noting he would need to put some security seals around.

Slipping into his apartment he soundlessly closed and locked his door behind him. Grabbing the needed tools Naruto got to work replacing his door with a convenient mirror that made it seem like it was the same door, it just led into his mirror house instead of the apartment. It took him 2 hours before he was done, now standing in front of the apartment once more admiring the 'door' that looked just like any other door.

Reaching forward, feeling the doorknob that if he were to be someone else would have been flat like the mirror it is. Twisting the doorknob and giving it a slight push it opened up to show the mirror house in all it's beauty. Stepping through the door and closing it behind him, he needed to test to make sure he did it 100% right. Noting that he didn't walk through the front door of his mirror house but a little ways in front of it, he would have to deal with that tomorrow.

First he had to buy furniture to really sell that he lived in the apartment and not in his mirror, even if he did tell someone he lived in his mirror no one would believe him. Turning back to the mirror behind him he walked through it as if it was a passage, which for him it was. Going back down the stairs Naruto had to first find the district in which he would buy furniture, idly remembering the scars he got from store clerks where he would wake up in a hospital with a brand new scar. Thanks to his experimenting on forcing his body to evolve it made his scars fade away.

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK START~**_

* * *

A 5 year old Naruto was going into a store where he would pick out furniture for his new apartment and go tell his 'Jiji' which he wanted for the place  
he was stopped by the store clerk "and what do you think you're doing here _demon!"_ the clerk spat the last word out like it had a foul flavour.

Feeling extremely nervous Naruto went to leave but was stopped once more by the clerk holding a tight grasp onto his right shoulder before screaming out "HEY, I GOT THE DEMON TRAPPED!", the affect was almost instantaneous. The building was almost filled with people, some being ninja that were passing by and wanted to join in as the ANBU that were supposed to protect him just sat back and watched.

Before Naruto could even speak one the the people wearing the metal headbands pulled out a weird knife. (If you haven't figured it out it was a ninja pulling out a kunai) It was what felt like days which was in reality a few hours before he blacked out from the pain as he was beat with whatever the monsters could get their hands on.

All he could feel was pain as he regained his senses, Naruto could smell the sent of a hospital all around him as he tried to sit up only succeeding in making him waste strength as he was strapped to the bed. He didn't know why this kept happening to him but all he knew was that he didn't like it one bit, he wanted to run away but he didn't know where else to go. He wanted to protect himself from those mindless demons but he didn't have the strength to do so.

The door creaking as it was opened snapped him out of his dark thoughts. Naruto was abnormally silent as he waited for the intruder to speak, it seemed the only thing he could truly do...wait until what could be his death if it was one or more of those monsters as he was wrapped in bandages and couldn't turn his head.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun" the old voice which he immediately recognised as the old hokage "How are you feeling..?" the old Sarutobi asked.

Instead of answering his question, Naruto asked one of his own "Why does this keep happening to me Jiji?" his voice croaked from a dry throat, the attacks started since he 2. The orphanage that he was at kicked him out for being what they say 'To smart for a demon' where his first beating occured.

Sighing, the old hokage decided to play ignorant in hopes of keeping Naruto loyal so he can mold the perfect weapon. He didn't tell Jiraiya of his true intentions or else he would have taken Naruto away. "I don't know Naruto-Kun, you'll just have to win them over" The old hokage told the child, if Minato wanted to give their village the ultimate weapon he was not going to let it go to waste.

Naruto highly doubted the Hokage didn't know after all, he was the HOKAGE. Knowing everything was pracitaly in the job description. "How do I do that?" Our blond, soon to be villain asked.

"You need to show them all wrong, protect them from harm to show them that you care for them and that you're not a danger, endure their beatings" In all reality he let the civilians go with a slap on the wrist and the ninja caught to not be caught again so that the child would grow up to be submissive.

Though naruto didn't voice his opinions he thought that if he did that he would be telling the monsters of this village that he didn't care if they beat him, he would make sure they would live to do it again. He just wanted to be rescued from this hell that was called a village.

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK END~** **(SORRY, I'M NOT ALL THAT GOOD WITH FLASHBACKS OR DESCRIBING TORTURE SCENES)**_

* * *

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto turned the last corner to enter a a building that had what looked like a chair on the roof. Not bothering to look at the name of the building he walked in and began looking for the furniture that would give his apartment appearance if nothing else.

 _ **(I SUCK AT DESCRIBING FURNITURE)**_

While the person behind the counter was busy, and his attention occupied, Naruto sealed his choice of furniture into a seal on his arm and snuck back out of the building. He'd rather just keep the building empty so he could confuse anyone who were to go to his apartment and see nothing there, but it would be suspicious to not even have a bed...

Something else he would need to get, he noted with some annoyance as Naruto would rather be training than be looking for some disguise for a building he would never really use.

Shrugging his shoulders, if someone asked where Naruto slept, he'd say he slept on his couch. Going back to his apartment he so he could place the cheat furniture in his apartment, Naruto went into an ally making sure he wasn't being watched any of the anbu before stringing a sequence of hand signs, biting his thumb and placing it on the ground. With a plume of smoke, a snake slightly larger than the average appeared.

"You sssssummoned Masssster..?" The snake inclined with its head. Taking a scroll out of another seal hidden on his arms Naruto reached his arm out, giving the snake the scroll. "Make sure this get's back to Orochimaru-Sama." The snake gave a slight nod before dissapearing the same way it came, in a plume of smoke.

Now that he's given his progress report Naruto can continue on home, to set it up. Once he saw his apartment in site he went around to the back before using his chakra to climb the wall, sliding in through the window.

After setting his furniture up Naruto left for the the training grounds, he still had 6 days left before he needed to go to the academy for the genin exams.  
Naruto was surprised to see a team already there, what appeared to be a genin team to be exact.

The jonin has a shiny bowl style haircut and remarkably thick eyebrows. He's wearing a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket, which he left unzipped. His red forehead protector is worn around his waist like a belt.

A girl, he would say a year older than him, with long black hair with milky white eyes wore a beige-coloured shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armour beneath that. She wore dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around her right arm, chest, and right leg. She tied her hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end. She wore a black forehead protector, under which was a smaller headband with two straps that frame the sides of her face.

Tenten has black hair brown eyes, she wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face.  
She wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. A pouch is adjusted to her thigh and her forehead protector and sandals are both blue.

And the last was a boy, his hair is now in a bowl-cut style; he wears a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He has bandages around his forearms up to his fingers.

Naruto was wondering if the 2 males were somehow related. Naruto was snapped from his thoughts by a loud "YOSH! SOMEONE HAS COME TO WATCH US FAN OUR FLAMES OF _YOUTH_!" The jonin shouted out in what Naruto would say was over enthusiastic. "Actually, I came here to train, but I see this training ground is already taken, I will be on my way." Naruto stated smoothly, ready to leave but was interrupted by the jonin's look alike "SENSEI, THIS _YOUTHFUL_ STRANGER HAS COME TO FAN HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH JUST LIKE US!"

The girl with black hair scoffed at what the look alikes were doing making Naruto give her a questioning stare before looking at the bun haired girl, "What's her problem?" All seemed to be deathly quiet at my words, before the bun haired girl fell over laughing. "H-he called Neji a g-GIRL!" She was laughing so hard she had to hold onto her gut.

"YOSH! WHEN DID YOU MAKE THE _YOUTHFUL_ DECISION TO BE A GIRL MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! OR DID YOU MAKE THE _UNYOUTHFUL_ DECISION AND TRICK THIS POOR UNSUSPECTING _YOUTH!_ " The jonin, as loud as ever proclaimed. Neji, on the other hand looked beyond pissed, "I am a boy." The now proclaimed boy hissed out between clenched teeth.

Naruto feels slight burning in his cheeks from the embarrassment of getting as little as gender mixed up, "Anyway, who are you guys?" Naruto asked, hoping to change the topic.

The girl, who at this point had gotten her laughter under control to slight chuckles said her name first. "I'm Higurashi Tenten, and these are my teammates Hyuuga Neji, and Rock Lee, and that's out jonin sensei, Maito Gai." The now named Tenten introduced her team.

* * *

 ** _ALRIGHT, WELL THIS IS A WRAP._**

 ** _I HOPE YOU LOVELY READERS OUT THERE LIKE THIS CHAPTER_**

 ** _THE GENIN EXAMS WON'T BE UNTIL AT LEAST CHAPTER 4 OR 5_**

 ** _IF I DIDN'T DO A GOOD JOB ON THE FLASHBACK LET ME KNOW_**

 ** _AND I HAVE SET UP HIS SECRET PAIRING_**

 ** _THAT'S NOT SO SECRET ON THE GENDER SINCE MY NAME IS IM-BORED-AND-GAY_**

 ** _DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT_**


End file.
